


Arc 1 - In the Mountains

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, Centaurs, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 1 - In the Mountains

Gil soared above the mountains, looking down on the craggy peaks and the green, grass filled valleys. Above him were the snow covered tips of the tallest mountains and the looming clouds, which signalled that another snowfall would come soon, closing the pass and making the slavers who crossed these ranges easy targets for an ambush. But he wasn't concerned about weather patterns or future battles right now. He loved to fly. These moments when he could soar, feeling the rush of the air beneath his wings and then swoop low, hurtling along the valley faster than any human could move, gave him freedom. He could relax and forget his worries, just losing himself in the rise and fall as he climbed higher and higher and then dove back down towards the rippling green grass below.

Off to his left, several miles distant but still easily visible to a hawk, he could see Warrick enjoying himself in a similar fashion. He couldn't climb as high as Gil or glide so effortlessly, but he could still enjoy the freedom of flight that only a bird could truly comprehend. No land-based huminal would ever be able to understand the pure joy of taking off and letting the air carry you wherever you wanted to go. He tucked his wings behind him and plummeted towards the valley below and saw the one huminal who might be able to understand the freedom of flight without having wings: galloping headlong down the valley was a mustang. He was tossing his head in pleasure and shaking his mane all over the place while his tail streamed out behind him as he hurtled towards the narrow end of the valley. Gil saw his muscles bunch and then he leapt over the river that wove it's way along the valley floor.

He turned slightly and skidded to a halt before the valley began to climb again towards the narrow pass that formed its entrance. He looked up, eyes shining, tossing his head again and making the bells that had been braided into it tinkle and jingle as he did. He smiled and waved as Gil spread his wings again and glided in for a gentle landing next to him.

"Enjoying your run, Nick?" he asked, running his hands through his hair and trying to bring some kind of order back to it after his flight.

"You bet," Nick replied, smiling the dazzling smile that always caused women to fall at his feet, but that had also been put to good use reassuring hundreds of newly liberated slaves that they were safe now. "Have to enjoy it while I can, man. Something's coming."

Gil narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "Your words or Warrick's?" he asked sharply.

"Warrick," Nick answered laconically. "He dreamed last night. He doesn't know what or when, but something's coming and we need to be prepared."

Gil nodded and looked up as Warrick landed next to them, automatically resting a hand on Nick's broad back. The two of them made a striking couple whether just standing together in the evening sun or charging into battle, Warrick riding on Nick's back, his hair in tight dreadlocks and the tattoo clearly visible on his broad, bare chest. The two of them had caused many a slaver to flee in terror before a shot had been fired.

"Something bad?" he asked. Warrick was a raven and Gil had learned that when he said he had a feeling or related a dream it should be taken very seriously.

Warrick nodded. "It's bad, but not for us. Everything's changing and we need to be ready." He swung himself up on Nick's back and urged him into motion again, looking over his shoulder at Gil as they started moving. "And you need to make more bedrooms up. We're going to have guests."


End file.
